1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automated bill payment, and, more particularly, to a system and method for card-funded bill payment concierge service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated bill payment has become increasingly popular with customers and service providers alike. Using automated bill payment, instead of writing a monthly check for a bill, the customer provides the service provider with bank account information. When a bill is due, for example, monthly, the service provider automatically debits the bank account for the amount of the bill. This may be achieved by the service provider debiting the customer's bank account, or by the customer pushing a payment to the service provider.